The Last Chapter
by RainbowVampire
Summary: This was for my english project. It's my take on what happened to Jonas and Gabe after the last chapter of the gook. Hope you like it! rated T just in case


The Giver: The last chapter **Heather Albert**

**G Period **

Downward, downward, faster and faster. Suddenly he was aware with certainty and joy that

below, ahead, they were waiting for him; and that they were waiting for the baby. For the first time,

he heard music. He heard people singing. Behing him, across vast distances of space and time,

from the place he had left, he thought he heard music too. But perhaps it was only an echo.

Jonas had awakened in a small room. The room was bright and colorful, with many lights

bordering the walls of the room. He could feel the warmth and happiness of the place. Jonas

stood up to get a better look at the room and saw a tree. The tree was decorated with many small

lights and sparkly objects. Jonas had a faint memory of this._Christmas ornaments_ came to his

mind.

He had a little of the memory of the family that the Giver had given him, which contained a

christmas tree. He next looked out of the window in the room to see happy children. The children

were sledding down hills, a few were even singing songs of joy and happiness. Jonas had gotten

so lost in the memory, that he had forgotten Gabe. Jonas panicked.

He walked into the next room to see what had looked like a family sitting at a table. There

were five of them. A female adult, a male adult and three children. There were two female children

and one male. The female had a bundle in her arms.

"oh, good you're finally awake!" the female exclaimed, handing the bundle to Jonas. In the bundle was

Gabe. Jonas felt a small scence of releif.

"If you're wondering, we found you in the snow,unconscious with the baby. One more minute and you may have been dead." The femail explained.

"I am very thankful for your help." Jonas told them. "Could you tell me where I am?" he

said with some confusion.

"You are in a small town,called St. Helena." The female went on. "My name is Serena."

She then pointed to the male adult. " This is my husband, Miky." She then pointed

to the three children. "These are my children, Gerard, Sakura, and Irma."Serena explained.

"Where I come from, we are assigned children and spouses. When I was younger, I got

assigned my sister, Lily.We could only have one male and one female child." Jonas told them.

"Oh, so you must be from _that_ community." Miky assumed. "The controlled community,

where there is no color or music?" he asked.

"How did you know of my community?, Other people aren't supposed to know of it!" Jonas

exclaimed.

"Our town used to be like that. We had a receiver untill we realized that it was wrong what we were doing." Miky explained.

"That is the reason why I fled. I was to be the next receiver." Jonas said

"Oh, you were, were you?" Micky asked suspiciously.

"The leader of our town told us that your community was looking for you. They told us that if we

saw you or the baby, to turn you over." Serena said, with her happy face turning into a frown.

I can not go back there. Not after what they were going to do to Gabe!" Jonas sadly said. "I want to learn

more of this place, it seems so wonderful." Jonas felt a smalll feeling of terror. What if they had found him

what would the community do to him, but worse. What would they do to gabe?

"Don't worry, we'll protect you!" Gerard told Jonas

Yeah, we'll give you a makeover. We'll dye your hair and get you new clothes." Irma said.

Later that day, the family went to the store and bought some hair dye and new clothes for Jonas.

They also got some baby clothes and toys for Gabe. When they returned and had given Jonas the

makeover, Jonas had looked almost completely different. Jonas had gotten shorter, lighter brown hair. His

clothes consisited of a black t-shirt and faded blue jeans with black boots. As Gerard, Sakura and Irma

were fussing over Jonas' new look, there was a knock on the door. When Sakura went to answer the door,a

male adult barged in.

"Jonas, so this is where you have been, I have come to take you back." The male said. Jonas looked up

to see his father.

"Father, I am not going back with you. " he said. "Especially with what you were going to do to Gabe."

"Jonas, we really need you. The receiver is dead, he drowned in the river. we need a new recaiver." his

father said.

"How would you know about death?" Jonas asked

"All of the adults in the community know. We know the secrets that only you, as a receiver know. When

Rosemary died and her memories let loose, we couldn't get rid of the memories of the secrets. We know

everything. We need a receiver for the other memories and to protect the children." his father said  
"

I am not going!" Jonas yelled. Jonas' father picked Jonas up, along with Gabe and ran.

"Let me go!" Jonas yelled.

"It's for your own good, I'm sorry,Jonas." His father then hit him in the back of the head, knocking Jonas

out.

Jonas had awakened in a room with the cheif elder along with the other elders.

"Jonas, as you may have heard, The other receiver committed suicide and jumped into the river. He

drowned himself. "Jonas, we need you to rule us now, without the receiver, we are nothing. If you lead us,

then you can do whattever you want." The cheif elder said.

"Okay." Jonas said with a smile on his face.

A month later the community was completely different. All of the people could see color and release was

eliminated. Everyone was able to pick their own jobs, spouses, and had their own children. Jonas was a

great ruler that made a great change to the community. All of the citizens all seemed somewhat happier.


End file.
